


Mariposa

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Shonen-ai, Songfic, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «La casualidad se puso el disfraz de una mariposa que al vuelo se entregó soltando su efecto nos acarició.».(Songfic que no incluye la letra de la canción en el texto.)





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Mariposa.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Ryugazaki Rei.
> 
> Género: Amistad. Songfic. Romántico.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: «La casualidad se puso el disfraz de una mariposa que al vuelo se entregó soltando su efecto nos acarició.».
> 
> Longitud: 1798 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Tenía una idea muy clara sobre lo que quería lograr con este fic pero me costó encontrar las palabras, creo que logré mi cometido a pesar de mis propias prisas pues estando a horas del inicio de la tercera temporada quería publicarlo antes a como diera lugar >u<

Cuando estando en 1º de secundaria Haruka dejó la natación Makoto supo, sin que su amigo dijera nada, que Rin tenía algo que ver, y por primera vez sintió verdaderos celos. No era la primera vez que sentía celos por Rin pues en los pocos meses en que convivieron juntos Rin jalaba la atención de Haruka tan poderosamente que en más de una ocasión se sintió relegado, sin embargo Haruka siempre volvía a él y eso evitaba que dichos celos crecieran demasiado.

Sin embargo que ahora no pudiera saber qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Rin para tener a Haruka con esa expresión desolada y que abandonara su actividad favorita realmente le hizo hervir la sangre ¿por qué Haruka dejaba que le afectara tanto un niño con el que sólo convivieron unos meses? ¿Podía Rin causarle una impresión tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? ¿Después de tantos años de conocerse y estar unidos podía él provocarle tales reacciones?

A sus doce años Makoto no supo entender _por qué_ le afectaba tanto, Haruka era su mejor amigo y de toda la vida así que era normal que se preocupara tanto y que se enfadara con Rin por lo que fuera que le haya hecho a Haruka, lo que le causaba confusión era esa voz en su cabeza que le impulsaba a gritarle a Haruka «mírame a mi».

El tiempo pasó y el evento quedó atrás, aparentemente, gracias a Nagisa volvieron a formar parte de un equipo y después de muchos tropiezos hicieron las paces con Rin y descubrió lo qué había causado el problema en primer lugar.

Y nuevamente resonó en su cabeza un «mírame a mi» cada vez que Rin atraía la atención de Haruka de ese modo que le quemaba las entrañas.

—Rin-san es tan competitivo como siempre —comentó Rei sentado junto a Makoto, estaban en Samezuka, en una práctica conjunta que se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Es muy testarudo —añadió Nagisa sentado junto a Rei— no nos dejan practicar bien —refunfuñó infantilmente como acostumbraba.

Sucedía que Haruka y Rin llevaban media hora compitiendo entre ellos, a insistencia del segundo, pero ya empezaba a notarse en todos los espectadores que ya habían perdido la emoción y empezaban a impacientarse.

—¡Senpai! ¡Déjanos practicar también! —lloriqueó Momotarou de cuclillas junto a la salida de Rin cuando éste tomó un pequeño descanso.

Rin lo miró con confusión y luego alrededor, notando entonces que ya habían acaparado la alberca demasiado tiempo, y de todos modos ya Haruka había salido del agua, lucía algo cansado para variar.

Los de Iwatobi le recibieron con una toalla y una felicitación, aunque nadie estaba seguro de si alguien había ganado. Felicitaciones por la resistencia debían ser.

La práctica continuó con normalidad y terminó cuando atardecía, el equipo de Iwatobi se despidió agradeciendo por la práctica y volvieron a sus casas. En el tren de regreso Nagisa se quejó con Haruka sobre cómo habían perdido media hora.

—Rin-san realmente está obsesionado con superar a Haruka-senpai ¿verdad? —comentó Rei a Makoto mientras los otros dos estaban distraídos— Uno pensaría que Rin-san ya debería estar satisfecho con todo lo que han pasado juntos.

Makoto sonreía pero Rei sentía que no era como sus sonrisas de siempre.

—Haru suele causar ese efecto, su modo de nadar, su talento natural, hace que otros nadadores lo admiren y quieran superarlo —Rei en realidad entendía el sentimiento, después de todo se decidió a entrar al club luego de ver a Haruka nadar.

—Pero eso es algo que a Haruka-senpai no le gusta —recordó con cierta pesadez—, sólo nada por que le gusta, no por que quiera inspirar a otros —aunque a fin de cuentas terminaba tomando la responsabilidad del hecho de que otros le admiraran.

—Es verdad que ha sido una carga para Haru pero ha madurado, y si quiere triunfar internacionalmente debe acostumbrarse a que todas las miradas estén sobre él, podrá manejarlo —le echó un vistazo a Haruka y Nagisa, el último hasta se había cambiado de lugar para seguir hablando con Haruka acerca del entrenamiento.

—De verdad entiende muy bien a Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai —quizás era que se conocían desde muy pequeños pero para Rei, Makoto era el único que sabía en verdad qué había más allá del talento natural de Haruka, era muy difícil entender realmente a alguien tan cerrado como él, era bueno que tuviera a Makoto a su lado para no estar solo. Incluso aunque los cuatro eran amigos para él le era muy difícil entender sus ideas y Nagisa sólo le dejaba ser.

—Jeje, es que nos conocemos desde niños —dijo Makoto ligeramente apenado.

Nagisa empezó a reír por algo y ambos voltearon a verlos, Haruka sonreía ligeramente pero no se enteraron de lo que estaban hablando. Makoto se tomó un momento para ver la sonrisa de Haruka, le alegraba mucho tener tan buenos amigos con los cuales poder relajarse pues aunque Haruka era quien despertaba admiración en propios y extraños Makoto siempre se preocupaba por eso ya que su mejor amigo era alguien que sólo quería pasar desapercibido y vivir con tranquilidad, o así había sido hasta que encontró su sueño y aunque Makoto estaba muy feliz por él todavía le inquietaba un poco que Haruka no supiera manejar la presión.

—Él estará bien —escuchó que Rei decía así que dejó de prestarle atención a Nagisa y Haruka para voltear a verlo.

—¿Perdón? —Rei rió ligeramente.

—Justo ahora hizo una cara preocupada Makoto-senpai —explicó con una sonrisa pacífica—, a Nagisa-kun y a mi también nos preocupa que Haruka-senpai tenga algún problema pero acordamos que debemos confiar en él, en que aunque no todo será fácil él aprenderá a sobrellevar todo, además usted estará con él para apoyarse cuando las cosas sean difíciles, y viceversa.

—Rei…

—Nagisa-kun me ha dicho que no se puede imaginar a uno sin el otro, y creo que tiene razón, tuvieron una pequeña pelea pero todo se resolvió, aun así pienso que no deberían olvidar que se tienen el uno al otro, ser francos es muy importante.

Las palabras de Rei le llegaron profundamente y lo dejaron pensando. Era cierto que Haruka y él habían arreglado sus problemas y Haruka incluso le pidió perdón, dejaron muy claro que darían lo mejor juntos, pero había _algo_ que Makoto no se había atrevido a decir, y aunque estaba seguro de que lo dicho por Rei estaba muy alejado de eso de algún modo logró meterle el gusanito de que debería revelarlo al fin.

Sin embargo con todo y eso no se atrevió sino hasta unas semanas después, luego de que se mudaran y de que tuvieran sus recorridos introductorios en las universidades. Mientras que Haruka estaba nervioso por todos los retos que le esperaban la preocupación de Makoto se había transformado en celos por toda la gente que conocería y tratarían de llamar su atención.

Ayudó a Haruka a terminar de instalarse ya que su departamento estaba completamente listo, pidieron pizza para ahorrarse el cocinar luego de tanto quehacer y se relajaron viendo videos graciosos en su laptop.

—¿Haru? —llamó cuando acabó uno y pausó la reproducción automática.

El aludido volteó a mirarle, preguntando silenciosamente qué pasaba, pero Makoto no habló de inmediato y se limitó a mirarle fijamente con una expresión muy seria que a Haruka le puso nervioso, sea lo que fuera que Makoto quería decirle debía ser muy importante.

Por su parte Makoto se había quedado en blanco ¿cuáles eran las palabras correctas? ¿Qué si Haruka lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no quería volver a hablarle? ¿Y si arruinaba su amistad y lo perdía todo?

—¿Qué pasa Makoto?

Pero no podía echarse para atrás por que a pesar de todos sus funestos pensamientos todavía existía la posibilidad de que Haruka sintiera lo mismo y si no hablaba a tiempo quién sabe quien podría ganarle, jamás se perdonaría ver a Haruka con alguien más sólo por que no se atrevió a hablar.

—Pensaba —empezó tentativamente— en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, toda la vida de hecho, y en que no me imaginó mi vida de otro modo, es decir… sin ti —Haruka no parpadeaba, mirándolo con una expresión tal que Makoto no estaba seguro de si era sorpresa, emoción, duda, extrañeza, miedo, rechazo o qué; pero sin duda todos sus sentidos estaba a la expectativa de lo que estaba diciendo—, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero —soltó medio en pánico medio envalentonado por alguna fuerza invisible— pero no sólo como amigo, te quiero en cada aspecto, con todas tus virtudes y defectos y odio cuando alguien trata de entenderte como yo lo hago, odio también que quieran llevarte lejos —ese era un eufemismo para «que alguien te parezca más interesante o llame demasiado tu atención»— cla-claro que si es decisión de Haru yo la apoyo, y estoy muy feliz de todo lo que has logrado…

Ya estaba balbuceando, por suerte Haruka lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirándose a los ojos y Makoto pudo ver que Haruka de hecho sonreía suavemente.

—Yo pienso igual, pero creí que era muy egoísta por querer acaparar a Makoto —dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para su mejor amigo.

Makoto sonrió ampliamente todavía con ese dedo sobre sus labios y se atrevió a darle un besito. Las mejillas de Haruka, ligeramente sonrosadas, fueron enrojeciendo rápidamente ya que estaba todo dicho.

—Siempre estaré para ti Makoto, el uno para el otro ¿verdad? —Makoto parpadeó y la boca se le abrió un poco.

—¿Tú… estabas oyendo… ese día en el tren cuando platicaba con Rei? —Haruka se mostró ligeramente avergonzado.

—Pensé mucho en cómo decirte lo que sentía, pero creo que tardé demasiado… —por suerte Makoto había tomado la iniciativa por que si ninguno de los dos hubiera hablado ¿qué habría sido de ellos en el futuro?

Makoto empezó a reír con ligereza.

—Entonces Rei sin saberlo nos alentó —ahora no podía dejar de sonreír e impulsivamente jaló a Haruka para abrazarlo con mimo, él se dejó aliviado de no tener que seguir mostrando su rostro enrojecido.

—Eso creo…

Embargado por la alegría y el alivio Makoto hizo que Haruka alzara el rostro y como de costumbre no necesitaron palabras para saber lo que ambos querían y se dieron su primer beso. La voz en la cabeza de Makoto finalmente guardó silencio.

En un futuro Rei no sabría por que de pronto sus senpais eran repentinamente atentos o por que le dieron las gracias sin mayor explicación pero tampoco preguntó y sólo los dejó ser, mucho a disgusto de Nagisa que alegaba ser el favorito como si fuera un niño peleando por el cariño de sus padres. Como fuera, Rei estaba feliz de haber ayudado aunque no estuviera seguro de en qué.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
